If You Wanna I Just Might
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: If you wanna say.. I like you. then I might feel like you. If you choose not to, I knew you would. I sighed as I tripped for the third time this morning. “Sheesh, Amu.” Rima sighed. “Just confess to him already!" I grumbled. "Confess to who?" Ikuto asked.


**A/N:**

**Reason why this fan-fic was made: **The reward for the second winner: _Mikan-citrus fruits_

**Original Song: **If you wanna.. I might by HelloGoodBye.

**Genre/s: **Romance/Comedy/General

**Summary: **"If you wanna say.. I like you.. then I might feel like you. If you choose not to, I knew you would." I sighed as I tripped for the third time this morning. "Sheesh, Amu." Rima sighed. "Just confess to him already!" I rolled my eyes. "No way." I replied. "Confess to who?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow up. I gasped.

**Setting: **School/Garden.

--

Please enjoy. :)

_Italics are song lyrics/past memories/thought/sounds. _You should know anyway.

--

[-]

_"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."_

_Albert Einstein _

[-]

**If you wanna, I just might.**

_An Amuto Oneshot/SongFic._

_Dedicated to: Mikan-citrus fruits._

_You take a seat right next to me.._

"Hey, Amu." A blue-haired guy suddenly said while he sat beside me. I smiled.

"Hey yourself." I answered.

_And I take my lit notes nervously  
I've gotta stay calm I just want you to stay…_

_Ikuto.. sat beside me!_

Rima stared at me in disbelief, as if she was giving me the just-say-it stare.

I shook my head and turned my gaze above, imagining things that could never happen.

_I am always daydreaming…_

_  
Hoping youve dreamt of the same thing…_

"Are you okay?" He asked. I snapped out of my day dreaming and nodded.

"I'm fine.. really." I smiled nervously.

_I've gotta stay calm I don't want this to change…_

"Uhm, Amu? Are you okay? You seem kinda, out lately." He continued while we walked into class.

"Uh.. Yeah." I nodded sheepishly, trying to prevent the blush that's forming in my cheeks.

_Get a hold of yourself. You two have been walking together ever since the first grade!_

I sighed.

"See you later then." I murmured. He raised one eyebrow up.

"We're in the same class, Amu."

"Oh." I said, reality suddenly hitting me. I blushed. "Sorry."

"Seriously, if there's something you want to tell me, I'm always here to listen."

My eyes widened.

"Later then." He said, waving and went towards his friends.

_I've been assuming everything  
Hoping you'll soon mean everything  
I've gotta stay calm I want this to be real._

Did he just say that?

_"If there's something you want to tell me, I'm always here to listen._

He just did.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to jump up and down.

Rima's gaze caught mine. She sighed and approached me.

"Sheesh, Amu." Rima sighed. "Just confess to him already!" I rolled my eyes.

"No way." I grumbled. "Can't you see that he doesn't like me?"

"Confess to who?" Ikuto said, suddenly coming out from nowhere.

"U—uh..." I gasped.

"Confess to that new upperclassman, Fujisaki Nagihiko. Amu has taken a liking to him." Rima said naturally. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You like this.. upperclassman?" Ikuto said, raising an eyebrow up.

"Uhh. Yeah." I said, nodding sheepishly.

"Oh." He said, his face having an unexplainable expression. "Later."

_  
I don't think you're into me  
But truely thats okay with me  
I've gotta stay calm and find out how you feel…_

"Thanks, Rima." I sighed. She shrugged.

"Like I have a choice." She mumbled. "But next time, I won't help you anymore. You need to figure this one out by yourself."

"Okay." I sighed.

_Sometimes I think I am out of my league  
And then sometimes I think I can dream  
Sometimes I wish I could be the one fish  
That you choose out of all in the sea.._

I sighed as I took my seat.

Looking outside the window, I saw two birds flying around.

Two lovebirds.

I smiled.

_"Lovebirds are very amusing species." Sensei paused, "If one of them dies, the other would do suicide too."_

I still remember that silly lecture when we were in the seventh grade.

If only life was that simple, huh?

I jumped in surprise as a crumpled ball of paper was thrown at me.

"Is something the matter, miss Hinamori?" Our teacher asked. I quickly hid the paper.

"Nothing, sensei." I smiled. He nodded and continued writing, as I ignored the giggles and chuckles in my class.

I sighed. Who would throw this at me?

I slowly opened the crumpled paper and my eyes widened.

_We need to talk later. Are you available later at lunch?_

- _Ikuto ^_^_

I slowly turned around, only to see a smirking blue-haired boy looking at me. I shrugged and nodded sheepishly.

Was this a date? I gasped.

_We are non existant  
But I'll try to be persistant  
I've gotta keep on if want to be close to you  
I know you're uninterested  
Im probably just some stupid kid  
I could give up if you would want me to._

The bell rang, stopping me from thinking of the possible reasons why Ikuto asked me to go with him at lunch.

Since, it was lunchtime.

I gasped again, suddenly feeling conscious of myself.

"Ready?" He asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

As we reached the back of the school..

"What are we doing here?" I finally asked.

_So if you wanna say 'I-I-I like you'  
I might feel just like you.._

"Uhm.. I just wanted to ask something." He shrugged. I sighed.

_If you choose-choose not to  
I knew you-you would.._

"Go, shoot."

"Do you really like Fujisaki-senpai?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, not like I care but.." He paused, trying to collect the right words.

Was it me, or was he blushing?

Was it possible?

I grinned.

"Why are you smiling?"

He was about to ask something more but I cut him off by my lips.

He blushed. "E—eh?"

I grinned. "The person I like is you."

He sighed. "Why do you have to make this so hard for me?"

"Hard for you?!" I interjected. "Do you have any idea…"

"Uhmpfnf!" I muttered as his lips came crashing on mine.

And for some weird reason, on the tree above us, two lovebirds was also kissing.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the short-ness. T_T

Please Review~ :D


End file.
